people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
LGBT People
This page is for anyone falling into the LGBT category. Officially, the term LGBT stands for "Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transgender." A plethora of other terms, such as "gender queer," "pansexual," "intersex," "polysexual," "polyamorous," and others are also normally blanketed into the name. Anais Nin - Although not strictly bisexual but rather polyamorous, Nin did frequently become attracted to, and in bed with, women. However, she did not actually have sex with other women. Anna Paquin - Paquin proudly came out as bisexual in 2010. Annie Leibovitz - Leibovitz is a known lesbian, and one of the most famous lesbian women in the world. Charles Perrault - Perrault was fairly open about his attraction to men, though, as a member of the French court in the 17th Century, he still lived up to societal expectations, marrying and having two children. In his memoir, he candidly described his male lovers and affairs. Chevalier d'Eon - d'Eon was born as a man, but frequently cross-dressed as a woman, a talent that was used very successfully as a spy. Later in life, at the age of 49, d'Eon announced that they had actually been born a woman, and reinvented their identity as an aristocratic lady. d'Eon lived the rest of their life as a woman. Upon their death, their body was examined, and it was found that d'Eon had been born a man, and yet had an otherwise womanly figure, and even full breasts. Gerard Manley Hopkins - Hopkins is strongly likely to have been gay. However, as he suppressed this all his life, concrete certainty of this is impossible. Additionally, once Hopkins decided to become more a religious poet later in life, he burned his earlier writings, though sources described them as erotic. He was known to have very close relationships and fascinations with men throughout his life, and never married. Gore Vidal - Vidal disliked and resisted the idea of being labeled gay, purporting the idea that everyone was bisexual. Though he had female lovers as well, he was mainly attracted to men. His longest relationship was with his male partner Howard. They were an inseperable couple for 53 years. James Buchanan - Buchanan is strongly likely to have been gay. However, as a United States President of the 19th Century, he never actually admitted this. He was known to have extremely close friendships with men, however, and never showed any romantic interest in women. He was in a relationship with a very close male "friend" later in life, acting in every way like a couple and even living together. They were in this relationship for 13 years, up until Buchanan's death. Luke Evans - Openly gay, Evans has said that he never had to come out because he was always known to be gay. Marc Jacobs - Jacobs is openly gay, and known as one of the most influential gay men in the world. He married his partner Jason in 2010. Miley Cyrus - Cyrus came out as bisexual in 2015, and has since began dating a woman. Oscar Wilde Plastic Bertrand - Though Bertrand has never confirmed that he is gay, it seems to be a known fact. Sophia Jex-Blake - Jex-Blake, one of the first female doctors in Britain, was relatively open about her sexuality as a lesbian. She was the partner of another female doctor, Margaret Todd, for decades. The two women lived together until Jex-Blake's death in 1912. Truman Capote - Capote made no secret of his homosexuality, though he did not ever support the Gay Rights Movement of the time. He had two major relationships in his lifetime, both with men. Category:Lists